1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to microwave ovens and in particular to means for movably carrying food products in the oven cavity thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been conventional to provide gear drives for rotating the spit portion of a rotisserie for roasting meat and the like. One example of such a structure is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,738,328 of Milton H. Spielman.
It has further been conventional to utilize microwave electromagnetic radiation for heating food products and the like. One example thereof is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,091,172 of Max Wildemann wherein sausages are heated by microwave energy as they are passed through a waveguide while being turned about their longitudinal axes.
It is further conventional to rotate objects being heated by microwave radiation in a microwave oven cavity, as illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 2,632,838 of George W. Schroeder.
The use of such a rotatable platform in an oven for cooking food products and the like is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,172,987 of Louis H. Fitzmayer.
Albert H. Reuther shows, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,333,530, a multiple domestic appliance combination wherein a rotisserie is provided in an oven portion thereof, which rotisserie includes a spit driven by a suitable motor mounted in the rear wall of the range.
Herbert A. Puschner teaches the use of a traveling conveyor for heating foodstuffs and the like in a microwave oven cavity in his U.S. Pat. No. 3,535,483.
Peter H. Smith shows an electronic oven in U.S. Pat. No. 3,300,615 wherein a turntable is rotated during the food cooking process to effect uniform cooking of the food product.
Louis H. Fitzmayer, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,626,135, shows another electronic oven with a rotatable turntable in the cavity thereof.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,036,151, Yasuo Shin shows a microwave cooking apparatus wherein the turntable is removable so as to be disposed directly on the dining table after supporting the foodstuffs rotatably in the oven cavity during the cooking thereof.
Vladimir Kripchnikov et al, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,037,070, teach the use of a rotatable frame carried within the oven cavity and carrying dielectric cells onto which the food products are placed.
Ryuji Suzuki et al, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,092,512, show a turntable drive mechanism for use in an electronic oven wherein rotation of the turntable is induced by rotation of the rotary carriage by the effect of magnetic forces of the traction developed through the bottom wall of the oven between magnets on the turntable and magnets on the rotary carriage.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,131,778, Junzo Tanaka et al show a magnetic coupling means for use in rotating a rotary table in a microwave oven cavity.
Koichi Tateda shows in U.S. Pat. No. 4,137,442 a microwave oven browning unit which is adjustably positionable within the oven cavity.
Thus, a large number of different devices have been developed in the microwave oven art for use in rotating foodstuffs being heated in the oven cavity or for effecting movement of the foodstuffs therein to provide improved uniform heating of the foodstuffs during the cooking operation.